Retractable vertical support systems, such as retractable aircraft landing gear, may extend over a lateral maximum width while retracted that exceeds a desired lateral width. In some cases, the excessive lateral maximum width may require landing gear enclosures that protrude laterally beyond a desired fuselage lateral width. Similarly, retractable vertical support systems may extend a longitudinal maximum length while retracted that exceeds a desired longitudinal length.